


Garrus Valentine Special

by CEproductions



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Emotional, Established Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Humor, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Post-Canon, Romance, Roses, Shooting Star, Surprises, Tags May Change, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEproductions/pseuds/CEproductions
Summary: It's valentines day and Garrus is planning something very special for his lovely commander.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 8





	Garrus Valentine Special

**Author's Note:**

> Good day to you all. This is my first take on Mass Effect which I’m excited and this will be dedicated in the honor of valentine’s day. Well, I’ll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Mass Effect; it belongs to EA and Bioware

Garrus valentine special

“Let’s see what I have ready, a nice tuxedo, a colon bottle, a bouquet of roses, a love card, and most importantly, me. That seems to be it.”

Garrus has been readying himself as he knows today it’s valentine’s day and he wanted to give Shepard the best day ever and to do it was to be as charming as he is. As he looked around something came to his head.

“Oh wait, I am forgetting something, I wonder what’s taking her so long, it’s been an hour already and she is not here yet.”

He soon hears a loud knock on the door and goes down to check on it. When he opens the door, he sees it’s Tali and can tell she is not in a good mood.

“Hey Tali, did you bring what I ask you for?”

“Yes, I did but you owe me one for this.”

“C’mon, it was just a simple favor.”

“I had to deal with a lot of stuff before doing your favor, why didn’t you do it last week?”

“I had a lot to do and didn’t want Shepard to be suspicious of my plans.”

“You’re such a jerk.”

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

He went to see the package that Tali brought if it's what he wanted, and it turned out to be correct.

“This is great. Shepard is going to love this.”

“I don’t know what you’re planning but I can tell she’s going to love it.”

“I know.”

“Where is she now?”

“She’s at an alliance meeting with Kaiden, so it gives me time.”

“Oh, well I’m going now, I’ll see you later then.”

“See you later Tali.”

With that she left the house and Garrus returned to his business.

“Shepard’s going to have the best surprise ever.”

* * *

In the council at the citadel, the alliance was having a meeting on many issues with some of the planets the system was dealing from politics to pirate problems. The one thing that Shepard didn’t like about it was that she had to be here for them.

“I can see you’re not enjoying this.”

“Tell me about it.”

“It’s about to be over soon.”

“I know Kaiden, but we must go through some briefing with Anderson first.”

They soon turned back their attention to the meeting as it was continuing. It had been three years since the reaper war ended and the galaxy was still going through what had happened and rebuilding the system as it once was. It’s not been an easy job but have managed to do their best in helping the galaxy.

“That is all for now in the briefing, we will continue this next week you are all dismissed” said Anderson.

With that the high-ranking leaders all got up and left the room one by one.

“Hold on you two we need to go over some things important from that last mission you guys did.”

“Do we have to?”

“I know your tired Shepard but it’s important.”

“It’s just a small brief, nothing long.”

“If you say so Kaiden.”

They both entered Anderson's office to discuss their mission. This going to be a long day for her.

* * *

It was 4:30 p.m. as she was in her office getting her things ready to leave. Kaiden had already left to complete some projects with James and Werx. As she is leaving, she sees a letter on her desk and opens to see a message from Garrus to her.

_ Dear Shepard, _

__

_ I know you’ve been working all day and you're tired, but you’ll enjoy this moment as I have something special for you. _

__

_ If you’re willing to know? _

__

_ Sincerely, Garrus _

Soon a smile formed on Shepard’s face as she knows what she is expecting from him.

“Oh, Garrus my love, I think I know what you’re thinking”

She gets her stuff and leaves to head home and see what Garrus has been up to knowing it's valentine’s day.

As she was walking home, she see’s many cute couples in the area celebrating, having dinner, and more which she’s happy to see them all happy.

When she first met Garrus they knew a special bond would be formed between them and resulted to be true and became happy. Despite many situations in their time in the alliance they remain together but the hard part came when she sacrificed herself to save the universe from the reapers.

She survived but fell into a coma for months and she knew it would hurt Garrus to see her like that and go through it. In the end things got better and they became more happier than ever.

As she arrived, she entered to see if Garrus was here.

“Garrus, you here, I just came back.”

But no answer.

“Where could he be?”

Not knowing Garrus was sneaking up behind her and gives her a scare as he wraps his arms around her from behind.

“Hello their sweetheart.”

“Hello, my love, it seems you’ve been busy.”

“I’ve been, just to make something for you.”

That made Shepard give Garrus a sweet kiss on the lips and Garrus the same. After they parted Garrus pulls out a bouquet of roses and gives it to her.

“Happy valentine’s day my love.”

“Oh, Garrus thank you.”

“And there’s more.”

“There is?”

“Yep, but first get dressed because I’m going to take you there.”

She was confused but then realizes that he’s in his tuxedo.

“If you say so, I’ll get dressed.”

She soon heads upstairs to get dressed while Garrus waits for her. After an hour she comes down in her dress that made Garrus stare at her.

“Ready to go, my love?”

“I’m ready”

They soon left holding their hands going to where Garrus wanted to take Shepard.

* * *

It was night time in the citadel and was a beautiful one as there many bright stars in the sky as both Shepard and Garrus are walking.

“Where are we going?”

“To the park”

“Why?”

“You’ll see”

They soon arrived at the park and kept walking until they arrived at a tree where they both sat down.

“You remember this spot?”

“Yes, this is where we watch the stars together.”

“Now look up in the sky”

When she looked up, she was surprised to see a bunch of shooting stars raining over the sky that caught her attention. They were the most beautiful things she’s ever seen.

“Garrus, this is beautiful, I love it.”

“There’s one more thing.”

He gets up and pulls out a box in the form of a heart and gives it to her.

Thinking it’s a box of chocolates, she opens it to see there is a smaller box in there and when she opens it there is a small diamond ring.

“What is …” was all she could say when Garrus kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his.

“Jane, we have been through many tough trials throughout the years from Saren to the reapers. When I first laid eyes on you it was love at first sight, you were always special to me in all forms. The pain and work to make the universe at peace has been tough but we made it and now I want to spend it with you. Will you marry me?”

Shepard gasped in surprise at what Garrus said. He was proposing to her and wanting to be with her for the rest of their life. What also surprised her was that he used her first name.

“Yes, Garrus I will!”

That was he needed as he wrapped her in a warm embrace and both kissed each other staying in that position for some time before parting.

“This has been the best day ever.”

“And it will be in the future and Jane.”

“Yes?”

“No matter what happens I will always be with you to the end.”

“The same for you Garrus, the same for you.”

They soon both wrapped their arms around each other in a warm embrace as they remained that way the whole entire time. There is a bright future for the both and can see what lies ahead of them but for now they want to be in each other’s arms and be happy as they are.

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. Well, that’s all folks see you guys next time. Peace. Happy Valentine’s day.


End file.
